The subject matter described herein relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to a system and method to lock one or more electronic devices.
Some electronic devices may be susceptible to data loss and/or theft of the electronic device. By way of example, electronic devices such as personal computers are susceptible to theft during shipping and even during the retail display process. Accordingly techniques to safeguard an electronic device in the event that it is stolen or is subject to an unauthorized access by a user may find utility.